Don't You Forget About Me
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: Beca Mitchell assumed going to college for a year before heading to L.A to live her dream would be easy. College life becomes incredibly complicated the moment she lays eyes on a ghost from her past. Will she be able to ignore her old feelings and focus on getting out of Barden University forever, or will she succumb to Chloe Beale's persistence?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, so this is just kind of an idea that popped in my head. I'm not really sure how I feel about this, but I'm going to give it a shot. I know this chapter is rather short and there's not much action, but next chapter should be longer and have more interaction between Beca and Chloe. There's going to be real events from the movie just with little twists to them. For now this is going to be rated T, but I might change it to M. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do yet. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

To say that Beca Mitchell was having a bad day would be an understatement. Last week she found out that her father, who had been absent a majority of her life, signed her up for college _without her permission._ Ever since she was in high school she had been saving up to move to L.A, but once her father, if she could even call him that, heard about her plans to become a DJ he had caused a scene and practically forced her to attend college for _at least_ a year. She knew a year wasn't that long, but what irritated her was the fact that she was fully capable of making her own decisions, and that her father hadn't showed any interest in her life but was bossing her around like she was a child.

That brought her to Barden University, where she would be spending the next year at. Not only did her father force her to come here, but he didn't even have the decency to drive her, so she had to get a taxi. That was only the beginning of her day and it was already terrible.

She got out of the taxi and walked to the trunk of the car where all her things were. "I got it," she told the man who tried to grab her most important bag. Putting her headphones around her neck, she grabbed the bag that carried her laptop, which she treated like it was her child. She looked at all the people that she was surrounded by and rolled her eyes. The last place she wanted to be was here, surrounded by obnoxious students, when she could be in L.A getting a job at a record label.

"Hi there!" A very happy looking blonde girl in a green Barden University shirt said. "Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?"

Beca told the woman where her dorm was then zoned her out, instead studying all the excited people around her. She was mostly a people watcher. She didn't have many friends because it was just easier to live that way. No attachment meant there was a lesser chance of her getting hurt.

A car pulled up beside her and a very excited man (he actually reminded her of a child in a candy shop) in the back seat began singing to her. She smirked, not exactly knowing _how_ to react to his loud singing, but luckily the car quickly drove away.

"And your official BU rape whistle! Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" The blonde girl shoved a whistle in her face once she zoned back into the conversation. She put the whistle in her mouth, incredibly tempted to blow it in the cheerful girl's face but decided against it, and walked to her dorm.

* * *

When she got to her dorm her roommate was already there setting up her side of the room. "Hey, um," she mumbled. She placed her bag onto her bed and turned to face the other girl. "You must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca."

The girl just stared at her in silence. "No English?" Beca asked. Silence. "Yes English?" _More_ silence. "Just tell me where you're at… with English."

She didn't know if Kimmy Jin spoke English or if she was just a naturally unpleasant person. She sighed, deciding she probably wouldn't get an answer out of the girl, she began to set up her side of the room. She pulled out her laptop and the rest of her equipment and placed them on the desk in the corner of the room. Just as she was finished getting all her equipment set up, there was a knock at the door.

"This is campus police! Hide your wine coolers."

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. Seconds later her father popped his head out from the other side of the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Just your old man making a funny," he said.

She turned back to her laptop, clearly unamused, and muttered, "Chris Rock, everybody."

After he tried having a conversation with Kimmy Jin, which he also got no response out of her, he turned back to Beca. "So, when did you get here? Uh, _how_ did you get here?"

"Took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and Shelia," she replied sarcastically. "How is the Step Monster?"

He sighed, "she is fine, thank you for asking. She's actually in Vegas at a conference-"

"Oh no, dad, I don't actually care I just wanted to say 'Step Monster.'" She walked over to her bed and began rifling through her bags.

He sighed and ignored her comment. He walked over to the other side of the room and looked out the window. "So, uh, have you guys been out on the quad yet? In spring time all the students study on the grass."

"I don't wanna study on the grass, dad. I need to move to L.A, and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues," she snapped, turning to glare at her father. She was tired of the forced conversation between them. Her father didn't understand how important music was to her. He didn't have the right to control her life, and that's what he seemed to be trying to do by sending her here.

"Here we go again," he muttered. "You know, Beca, DJing is not a profession. It's a hobby, unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome."

"That's not…I, ugh," she stuttered in exasperation. "I want to produce music. I wanna _make_ music, dad."

"But you're going to get a college education first. For _free_, I might add. End of story."

"I'm going to the activities fair," Kimmy Jin finally decided to jump into the conversation after hearing enough of their argument. _Well, that settled the debate about whether she spoke English or not,_ Beca thought.

"Me too," Beca said, following Kimmy Jin to the door. "With my super good friend, Kimmy Jin." With one last glance over her shoulder, she left her father and went to the activities fair.

* * *

The activities fair was a complete waste of time. The only table that had anything to do with DJs was for deaf Jews, and Beca was neither deaf nor Jewish. She was about to give up on this stupid fair and head back to her dorm when someone caught her attention.

"Hi, any interest in joining our— holy shit."

She looked up and locked eyes with a painfully familiar face. The same person who broke her heart three years ago. She stared at Chloe Beale in complete shock, which was the same expression on the other girl's face. This was the last place she wanted to be, but it made matters worse now that _she_ was here.

"Beca, it's been a while," Chloe mumbled. She didn't know what to say to the brunette. She didn't even expect her to be here.

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" Beca snarled. She didn't bother to hide her anger at the redhead. Chloe would have been stupid to think that she would actually be friendly after what the redhead did to her. She never got over Chloe, not really anyways. The pain she felt was still there, it just got easier to handle as time went on.

"Beca, I-"

"Are you interested in joining our A Capella group?" A blonde came up from behind Chloe and stuffed a flyer in the brunette's hand, seemingly unaware of the tension between the other two girls.

"Sorry," Beca apologized, not feeling sorry at all. "I don't even sing."

It wasn't a complete lie. She didn't sing in front of people. The only time she sang was if she was alone. She mostly focused on making mixes of songs. She wasn't about to embarrass herself by joining an A Capella group and singing in front of a ton of people. Especially if Chloe was part of the group.

She began to walk back to her dorm when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around and yanked her wrist from Chloe's grasp.

"Beca, it was really good to see you again," Chloe said. She wanted to say more but she knew how the brunette was like. She deserved Beca's anger and even more. She _knew_ that. She wanted to make things right between them if Beca would give her the chance, but she knew that was probably wishful thinking.

"Wish I could say the same," Beca mumbled.

With that said, she went back to her dorm where she plopped down on her bed, burying her face in a pillow, and completely broke down. Seeing Chloe again made all those feelings, that she spent so long ignoring, rise back to the surface. All the pain came rushing back and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

To say that Beca Mitchel was having a bad day would be an understatement, and now her year was going to be a whole lot worse knowing that Chloe Beale was around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait. I'm not really happy with this chapter. The original chapter I planned to post got deleted so I had to rewrite _everything._ I was planning on ending this chapter after aca-initiation, but I really wanted to update so I ended it a little earlier. Thank you for all you're lovely reviews! Let me know what you think about this chapter :)**

* * *

It had been one month since Beca saw Chloe for the first time in three years. After pulling herself together that first day, she decided she wasn't going to let Chloe Beale effect her, which admittedly, did not work. Any time she got a flash of red hair she would turn around and go in the opposite direction. She had been late to class on multiple occasions from taking detours because she was too much of a coward to even face the redhead.

She woke up when she felt a finger poking her in the thigh and she heard her name being called. She lazily lifted her head off her pillow and glared at her father.

"Funny, this doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class," he snapped.

"I'm posing an important philosophical question," she muttered wearily. "If I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?"

She could see out of the corner of her eye Kimmy Jin glaring at her, but she ignored her roommate's scowl. If it was anybody else she would have yelled at them, but she was pretty sure the other girl was planning on killing her in her sleep, so she decided against it.

"Look, honey, college is…it's great," her father said. "You get to create memories here. I see it everyday. You just have to give it a chance."

She walked to her closet and began pulling out clothes she planned on wearing for the day.

"You've been here, what, a month now? Do you have _any_ friends?"

The only friend she made over the past month was Jesse, the guy who sang to her from his car the first day she arrived on campus. She worked with him at the radio station. He was good enough entertainment while they stacked CDs, but he could get slightly annoying. He talked a lot, which wasn't really Beca's forte, but it was nice to have _someone_ to talk to for once in her life.

"Kimmy Jin is my friend," she replied.

"No," the Asian girl said from the corner of the room, ignoring the dirty look Beca was sending her way.

"You gotta get out there, Bec. You gotta try something." He walked to the other side of the room and sat in the chair by her computer.

"I got a job at the radio station."

"Oh, great, that place," he mumbled. "Yeah, it's dark and dirty and has like, what, those three weirdos who work there?"

"Well, _four_ now."

She was slightly offended from her father's previous comment, although she'd never admit it. Her father's abandonment and neglect over the years effected her more than anybody knew. She put up impenetrable walls so she wouldn't get hurt the same way her father hurt her the moment he packed up his things and left. She didn't need people in her life to make her happy. All she needed was music, which her father didn't seem to comprehend at all. He believed that the most important thing in life was getting a good education and a good job, but Beca wanted to have fun. She wanted to live her life doing something that she loved, not spend it doing something she completely hated.

"You gotta try something new, Bec," he said, jumping up from the seat he had been residing in. "Join _one_ club on campus. And if, at the end of a year you still don't want to be here, you still wanna go off to L.A and be P Diddy, well, then, you can quit college. And I will help you move to L.A."

"Seriously?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Yes, seriously. But I really need to see it, Beca," he said, pointing his index finger at her. "This is college. Join in."

* * *

Beca's conversation with her father was replaying in her head while she went to take a shower. Joining one club wasn't so bad, but nothing Barden had to offer spiked her interest.

She walked into the communal showers singing _Titanium_, her ultimate jam. She didn't think anyone would be showering in the middle of the day because most people had classes. She wasn't embarrassed about her voice, she just liked to keep it to herself. She didn't want to get roped into those stupid choir (or A Cappella) groups if someone ever found out she was a good singer. She liked doing her own thing.

Her conversation with her father put her in a pretty good mood. She just had to survive one year here and he would help her move to L.A.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much._

She opened the curtain to one of the showers. She hung up her towel and robe and entered the small shower. This was another reason she hated college. There was hardly any privacy. She liked to relax and have lots of space when showering. She did not like to be crammed in a tiny, claustrophobic space.

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

She turned the shower on and stood under the warm spray of water.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim-_

"You _can_ sing!"

She spun around and saw Chloe standing stark naked in her shower. "Chloe, what the fuck?" She shouted, grabbing the shower curtain to cover her body.

Chloe ripped the curtain from Beca's body. "How high does your belt go?" Chloe knew the brunette was interested in becoming a DJ, but when they were younger Beca was always so secretive when it came to her music. She never sang in front of anybody and she wouldn't allow anybody to listen to her mixes, so hearing her sing for the first time was quite a shock.

"My _what_?" Beca asked, covering her body with her sponge and loofa. "Oh my god!" She said when the redhead shut the shower off.

"You _have_ to audition for the Bellas."

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it, Beca," Chloe pleaded, ignoring the brunette's last comment.

"Can we maybe have this conversation when I'm not naked?" Beca snapped. She knew Chloe had never been one to respect boundaries, but Beca was becoming more and more irritated the longer the redhead was in the shower. She had to force herself not to look at the body that was on display.

"You were singing _Titanium_, right?"

That caught the brunette's attention. She never thought _Chloe, _of all people, would know David Guetta. She had always been interested in music from the 70's and 80's more than modern music.

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, that song's my jam. My _lady_ jam."

"Oh god," Beca groaned, trying not to imagine the thought Chloe had just put in her head. "Chloe, please get out."

"I'm not leaving until you sing for me, so…" Chloe said stubbornly.

Beca sighed, knowing Chloe wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted. She nervously began singing _Titanium_.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

Chloe quickly joined in, keeping eye contact with Beca the entire time.

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium._

There was so much tension in the air when they were finished singing. All Beca wanted to do was to push the redhead against the tiled wall of the shower and kiss her like her life depended on it, but she couldn't just forget about their past. She could see the longing in Chloe's eyes. Her normally icy blue eyes were practically black with desire, and she was sure her eyes looked the same. She couldn't help getting a quick glance at the taller girl's body. Her breath hitched in her throat and she had to lean against the shower wall to keep herself upright.

Chloe knew she needed to leave before either of them did something they'd both regret. She grabbed Beca's towel and handed it to her so she could cover her body.

"I'll see you at auditions?" Chloe asked hopefully. After Aubrey's little incident last year, they'd be lucky to get one girl to join the Bellas. If they had someone like Beca in the group then they had a chance to return to the ICCA finals.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it," Beca mumbled. "I still…need to shower."

"Oh, right. I guess I'll see you around."

Once Chloe left Beca took a shower and tried to clear her head, but all she could see was the fiery hair and those beautiful blue eyes that belonged to Chloe Beale.

* * *

After much thought, Beca decided to go to the auditions. Joining the Bellas would be a good way to get her father off her back. As much as she tried to stay away from Chloe, she found herself wanting to see her _all the time._ She figured if she joined the Bellas they could at least go back to being friends.

She heard a lot off the auditions as she waited. She was now debating whether she should back out because she had no idea she had to prepare _Since U Been Gone_ by Kelly Clarkson. She just assumed she could walk in and sing whatever she wanted.

She lingered by the door once she heard the final audition.

"Okay," Tommy, the boy in charge of the auditions, said. "That is everybody. I'm really not that impressed this year, guys."

She was about to back out and leave, pretend she never showed up, when Chloe spotted her.

"Oh wait," she told Tommy. "There's one more." Chloe pointed to Beca in the doorway. "Hi," she said to the brunette.

Beca slowly walked on stage, wishing she could still back out. She was nervous about performing in front of people for the first time. Her hands were shaking and slightly sweating.

"Hello," Beca mumbled and awkwardly waved to everybody. "Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." She saw the same blonde girl from the activities fair roll her eyes.

"Oh, that's okay. Sing anything you want," Chloe smiled.

"Uh," Beca mumbled, kneeling on the stage floor to grab the yellow cup in front of Chloe and the blonde. "May I?"

When she saw Chloe nod, she spilt all of the cup's contents on the table. Beca sat on the stage with her legs crossed and placed the cup in front of her. She clapped her hands and tapped the cup rhythmically to make a beat she learned a few years back.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what d'ya say?_

The song she sang was by Lulu and the Lampshades. She saw a video for it and spent all day teaching herself how to get the beat down right.

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

When she finished the song she placed the cup down and looked up. Chloe was smiling at her and the blonde was scowling.

"Thank you, we'll contact you if you make it," the blonde said.

Taking that as her cue to leave, Beca stood up and left. Her hands were still shaking once she got into the hallway. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She didn't really care if she made it into the Bellas or not, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Beca!" She heard Chloe shout. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the redhead catching up to her. "That was fantastic!"

"You think so? I've never performed in front of anybody before."

"Ever?" The taller girl asked.

"The first time was when you cornered me in my shower," Beca replied.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We're just kind of desperate to get good singers and when I heard your voice I needed to get you to audition."

"It's fine," Beca said. "I better get going, though. I've got some stuff I need to work on."

"Okay. I'll see you at aca-initiation tonight."

"How do you know I'm even going to get in?" Beca asked. She knew Chloe was one of the captains, but judging from the blonde's face after her performance, she wasn't impressed.

"Trust me, I just know," Chloe winked and walked off, leaving Beca's heart racing with the simple action.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I've kind of been more focused on my other story. If you haven't read _Enchanted,_ you should go check it out. This chapter you learn a bit about Beca and Chloe's history. Hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting so long for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was alone in her room. Kimmy Jin had gone out with some of her Korean Club friends, so that left her alone in peace. She was working on a new mix when there was a knock on her door. When she opened the door there was a sack thrown over her head and she was dragged out of her room without any shoes. She was about to scream and put up a fight, but then she heard Chloe whisper, "shh, don't freak out."

"What the _hell_?" She hissed. "I don't even have shoes on."

Chloe groaned, "stay here and don't you dare take that off your head. I'll go grab your boots."

Beca, never one to listen to anybody, took the sack off her head. When Chloe came back out with her boots she playfully glared at the brunette.

"You never listen to anybody, do you?" She asked.

"I don't listen to people who aggressively drag me out of my room with no shoes on," Beca replied sarcastically. She grabbed her boots and slid them on her feet before following Chloe to wherever they were going. "What was that all about, anyways?"

"Aca-initiation night," Chloe answered. "It's tradition."

When they reached their destination, Chloe told Beca to put the sack back on and pulled her into the room. They had a weird initiation in the Bellas rehearsal room that involved lots of candles, drinking the "blood" of the sisters before them, and an oath about not having sexual intercourse with the Trebles or their vocal cords would be ripped out by wolves. It all seemed a bit extreme and Beca didn't understand why the two groups hated each other so much, but she wasn't going to question it because the rule didn't really apply to her. After initiation they all went to some party with the other a cappella groups at the amphitheater.

She thought she was going to have a peaceful night in with no other company but her music, but instead she was stuck at a party. She hung out with a very drunk Jesse for a majority of the night and she kept sneaking glances at Chloe every time she thought nobody was watching, but the redhead saw her and so did Jesse even in his inebriated state.

"You like her," he slurred.

"What?" Beca asked, coming back to reality when she heard Jesse's voice.

"You like the redhead," he said again.

"Her name's Chloe."

"Ooh, so you're on a first name basis with her?" He teased.

"Shut up," she said, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. "It's not like that. I've known her since we were little."

"So what's with you two?"

"It's not important," she mumbled.

"Yes it is. You've been looking at her like she just kicked your puppy all night, which it's totally unlike the usual scowl on your face, so obviously there's some history between you two."

"She broke my heart," she said simply. She stood up from her seat and looked at Jesse. "I'm going to go back to my dorm. I've had enough of this party for the night."

"Do you need me to walk you home?" He asked. "You never know what creeps could be out at this time."

"To be honest, in your state I don't think you'd be much help. I'll be fine."

Chloe saw that Beca was leaving the amphitheater and decided she'd go with her because she was kind of tired and she'd rather be with the brunette than the guy who kept trying to hook up with her. She had seen Beca with that new Treble and couldn't help but feel jealous, even though she had absolutely no right to be jealous. She caught up to the shorter girl and grabbed her arm.

"Hey," she grinned.

Beca turned to face Chloe and smiled slightly, "hey."

"Why are you leaving the party so early?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Fair enough," Chloe giggled. "I left because I saw you leaving and I'm a bit tired."

"You're also a bit drunk," Beca chuckled as Chloe stumbled into her.

"I'm just tipsy, Beca. There's a difference. And you still haven't told me why you left the party."

"You know I never really enjoyed parties."

They walked to Beca's dorm in a comfortable silence. Chloe was just happy to be with the brunette. She knew things weren't perfect between them, and she knew Beca was probably still angry at her, but at least for now they could put the past behind them and be relatively friendly to each other.

"Well, this is me," Beca said when they arrived outside her dorm. "Will you be okay to make it home by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you at practice tomorrow," Chloe said. She began to walk away, but stopped and turned back to the shorter girl. "Do you want to get coffee with me after practice tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Beca agreed.

"Awesome. See ya later!"

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

Practice had been a living hell. Turns out that the oath they took was serious and two girls got kicked out of the group for being "Treble-Boned." They discussed the songs they'd be singing, which was nothing from this century, but Beca didn't push the topic because she didn't think it'd be a good idea to get into a fight with Aubrey during their first practice. They watched a video on Lilly's iPad of Aubrey projectile vomiting during last year's Finals. Beca had to admit that she felt bad for the blonde even if she didn't really like her. She understood where her determination came from as she watched the video. All she wanted to do was prove everybody wrong and win the ICCA's so she wouldn't have to be known as the girl who threw up everywhere while performing.

Aubrey had them doing cardio, which Beca was pretty sure she only had them doing it for her own sick and twisted amusement. They had to learn to walk in heels that were at least four inches. Then they learned some choreography, and halfway through practice Beca realized it was the exact same choreography from last year's Finals. Every time Beca would screw up the dance moves, Chloe would come over and help her and she was being overly touchy like she _always _was. She tried to play it cool and act like it didn't matter, but it really had Beca's heart racing and her skin felt like it was on fire every time Chloe touched her.

When Aubrey decided practice was over, she asked to speak to Beca. Beca watched as everyone left, except for Chloe who was waiting for her by the doorway.

"What's up?" She asked Aubrey once everybody left.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer," Aubrey said, pointing to Beca's ear-spikes.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me," Beca smirked. She found it amusing how easy it was to get under Aubrey's skin.

"I know you have a toner for Jesse."

"A _what?"_

"A toner. A musical boner," Aubrey stated like it was common knowledge. "I saw it at Hood Night. It's distracting."

"Yeah, that's not a thing, and you're not the boss of me, so..."

"You took an oath," Aubrey growled.

"That oath cost you two girls already _today. _I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you," Beca replied. She slowly started walking towards the doorway where Chloe was. The redhead was acting like she wasn't listening to their conversation, but it was obvious she had been.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" Aubrey shouted after her.

Beca turned around and shot back, "that's my dick!"

Chloe's eyes widened when she heard what Beca said. Nobody ever had the courage to speak to Aubrey like that, not even herself. But she should have known that Beca wouldn't put up with any of Aubrey's shit. If Beca had a problem she would say something, unlike Chloe who constantly tried to keep everyone happy, even if that meant she wasn't happy.

Beca grabbed her things and walked out the door. Chloe followed her and they walked to the coffee shop in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Once they arrived to the coffee shop they ordered their drinks and sat at a secluded table in the corner. They sat in an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. They would occasionally have a sip of their coffee to make things less awkward. Beca wasn't willing to speak first and Chloe couldn't think of anything to say. She was happy just getting the brunette to go out for coffee with her, but now that they were here she didn't know what to do.

"So, what made you come to Barden?" Chloe asked, deciding that small talk would be the safest thing right now. She didn't want to talk about their past, not yet. She knew as soon as she brought it up Beca would get defensive, and probably angry, so she chose to wait to bring it up. They had been friendly to each other since the auditions, and Chloe wanted to keep it that way. Chloe wanted Beca in her life, even if it was just as friends because that was better than nothing.

Beca scoffed, "I didn't have much of a choice. Once my dad found out I wanted to go to L.A and become a DJ he freaked out. As for why I'm at Barden, it's because he teaches here so it's free."

"How's your mom?" Chloe had always loved Jessica, Beca's mom. She understood the importance of music and wanted what was best for Beca, unlike her father who just cared about getting a good education. He didn't actually care about her happiness, unlike her mother. She watched Beca stiffen at the mention of her mother. A frown appeared on the shorter girl's face and she looked down at her hands.

"She's dead. She died in a car accident."

"Beca, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Chloe quickly apologized. She knew how important Jessica was to Beca, and she knew how much losing her must have effected Beca. The shorter girl may act tough and closed off, but she was actually very sensitive. After her parent's divorce, Beca became a bit more closed off than usual. The only people she was comfortable with were her mom and Chloe. Chloe and Beca had been friends since preschool, but somewhere along the way they had fallen for each other.

"Of course you wouldn't know. I mean, you never bothered to keep in touch after you left, remember?" Beca spat.

"Beca, I-"

"No, Chloe. You're going to listen to me right now," she snapped. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? You just left me without even saying goodbye, without even telling me you were leaving in the first place! You weren't just my girlfriend, you were my best friend, and you just left like it was no big fucking deal! I know you were scared because you were moving away to go to college and we'd have to have a long-distance relationship, but I was scared, too!"

Her voice had risen in volume a bit, so people who walked by were staring at them strangely, but she didn't really care. She needed to get this off her chest. She needed Chloe to know how much she hurt her. She had spent so long keeping her feelings bottled up and she was tired of keeping everything inside.

"If anything, I was more scared than you were! You were going off to college where you'd have all these big opportunities and you'd meet new people. I was terrified you were going to forget all about me. Do you know how it made me feel when I went to your house and your parents told me you left?" Beca was on the verge of tears, but she wasn't finished saying what she had to say.

"You had always been my only friend, and you left. Then my mom died because some drunk idiot smashed into her car on her way home from work and I had _nobody. _I needed you, but you weren't there. I would've done anything for you, Chloe. You'll always be my first and probably my only true love. I'm just sorry I wasn't good enough to be yours."

Beca stood up from her seat and left without another word, leaving Chloe wondering how things had gotten so screwed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey nerds. Sorry it's taken a while to update this again. I just got back to school about two weeks ago and I've been swamped with coursework. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to update again, but I hope it won't take that long. And for anyone who's reading _Enchanted _I have started to write the next chapter for it and hopefully will be able to update in the next couple of days, but there's no promises. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And the song used is _Can't Be Friends _by Trey Songz.**

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were about to open the door to the Bellas' practice room when they heard someone playing the piano inside. Chloe quickly grabbed her friend's wrist and stopped her from opening the door. It was strange because usually they were the first people to arrive to practice because they were the captains, and also the fact that none of the other Bellas were very motivated to go to practice. Chloe told Aubrey to stay quiet and listened closely.

_"Look what this girl done did to me  
She done cut me off from a good, good love  
She told me that those days were gone."_

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat when she recognized the voice. It was Beca. They had barely spoken since the day in the coffee shop. She wanted to talk to the other girl, but she didn't know what she could say to make the situation any better. She knew she fucked up, and she also knew there wasn't much she could do to gain Beca's trust back. Trust was a fragile thing when it came to Beca. It was hard enough for the brunette to trust people in the first place, and Chloe knew she didn't have much of a chance of getting Beca to trust her again after she hurt her so badly.

The past few weeks had been hard on Chloe. Most of her time was spent stressing out about Beca, but to make matters worse she had found out she had vocal nodules. She told the girls about her nodes after the disaster that was the Fall Mixer. Aubrey had called her out about her voice sounding shitty and she just broke down. While she had explained to the group what nodes were, she couldn't help but look at Beca for any sign that she cared. The brunette had just looked down at her feet the entire time, but Chloe did catch her eye when they were all leaving to head back to their dorms and she actually looked concerned. But Chloe's nodes weren't stressing her out as much as the shitty situation she was in with Beca.

Chloe told Aubrey to continue staying quiet and opened the door. They both slipped into the room and closed the door without the brunette noticing.

_"Now I'm sitting here going half crazy  
__'Cause I know she still thinks about me too  
And there ain't no way in hell,  
that I can be just friends with you."_

Chloe knew the song was aimed towards her, and just the thought brought tears to her eyes. She had never meant to hurt Beca so badly and she felt even more terrible than she already did.

_"And I wish we never did it  
__And I wish we never loved it  
__And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you  
__And now it ain't no way we can be friends."_

Aubrey glanced over at Chloe and saw that she was about to cry. She knew that the two obviously had a past together, but she didn't know what happened between them. She could tell that something was up between them by the way that they wouldn't make eye contact with each other and would stay as far away from each other as possible during Bellas practice. She was a bit hurt that Chloe wouldn't tell her about what was going on between her and Beca, but she wasn't going to push the redhead. She knew that if Chloe wanted to talk about it then she'd go to her for advice.

_"The way it felt no faking it  
__Maybe we were moving just a little too fast  
__But what we've done we can't take it back  
__Now I'm sitting here halfway crazy  
__'Cause I know she still thinks about me too  
__And it ain't no way in hell,  
that I can be just friends with you."_

Beca's voice was beautiful, not that it wasn't before, but Chloe had only heard her sing _Titanium _and _Turn The Beat Around_, which Beca didn't really put much emotion into. This was the first time she heard the brunette put her heart and soul into what she was singing. It was beautiful, but also painful knowing that the reason was because Beca was hurting. She knew that when the shorter woman was upset she'd turn to music, and that was exactly what she was doing in the rehearsal room, turning to music.

_"And I wish we never did it  
__And I wish we never loved it  
__And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you  
__And now it ain't no way we can be_ friends.

_And all I can say is:  
__La lala la la la laaa  
La la la la lala lalala  
La lala la la la la ooh  
__La lala la la la laaa, hey!  
__Ain't no tellin' what we could have been  
__Ain't no tellin' what we could've been, oh!"_

Chloe glanced at Aubrey and could tell that she was impressed, although the blonde would never actually admit it. Chloe felt bad for not telling Aubrey about her past with Beca, but she didn't know how she'd react. She didn't want to get into a fight with Aubrey along with everything else that was going on in her life. She had enough stress and she didn't want to make a big deal out of the situation.

_"And if I knew it'd end like this,  
I never woulda kissed ya,  
'Cause I fell in love with ya  
We never woulda kicked it  
Girl, now everything's different  
I lost my only lover and my friend  
_

_That's why I wish we never did it, ooh yeah!  
And I wish we never loved it  
I wish we never loved it!  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you  
And now it ain't no way we can be friends  
__La lala la la la laaa  
__la lala la la la lalala  
La lala la la la laaa  
Ain't no tellin' what we could have been."_

Beca let out a shaky breath once she was finished. Her hands slid from the keys of the piano and into her lap. She felt some tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She didn't really know why she was here of all places. She could've been in her room working on mixes and actually making some progress, but one could only take so much of Kimmy Jin's glares. So she decided she'd get away from her roommate, which was why she was at practice ten minutes early.

"Why don't you sing that good in practice?" She heard a voice from behind her ask.

She jumped up from the piano bench and spun around to see Aubrey and Chloe. She quickly wiped at her eyes to hide her tears. She coughed awkwardly and mumbled, "sorry, I didn't notice anyone was in here."

"Yeah, we noticed," Aubrey replied and walked over to the piano. She placed her bag on top of it and pulled out several papers, which were probably the plans for practice.

Chloe hesitantly approached her and said, "Beca..." She trailed off when the door to the rehearsal room slammed open and Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia-Rose walked in.

"Not now, Chloe," Beca replied and took a seat before the redhead could even protest.

* * *

Practice was terrible, like usual, but today Aubrey pushed them harder because Regionals were in two days. When Aubrey dismissed everyone Beca quickly packed her things up so she could get out of there as soon as possible and get away from Chloe, but the redhead was too quick for her. Chloe grabbed Beca's arm as she was packing up the last of her stuff and dragged her out of the rehearsal room and into an empty hallway.

"Beca, can you just stop ignoring me and actually talk to me?"

"There's nothing I have to say to you," Beca replied. She went to turn around and walk away, but Chloe quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Are you serious? You're not even going to talk to me? You're just going to run away from your problems just like your father?" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she realized what she said. She saw the anger in Beca's eyes and knew she crossed a line. "Beca, I didn't mean that."

Beca got in her face and growled, "fuck you, Chloe. I'm not the one who walked away, you are. You're a hypocrite." Even though Beca was shorter, she was still intimidating. "You think you can just come back in my life and I'll welcome you with open arms? I'm not the same stupid little girl that followed you around like a lost puppy. I tried. I tried being friendly and put everything in the past, but I can't do it, Chloe. I'm not going to put myself through all that pain again."

"Beca, please just listen to me," Chloe begged. "What can I do to get you to trust me again? I'll do anything!"

Beca squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed, all the energy she spent avoiding Chloe had made her exhausted. If she was being honest, she didn't even _want _to avoid Chloe. It just felt like something she had to do. She wanted to see Chloe actually fight for her, not just expect her to fall back into her arms and run off into the sunset with her. "I don't know, Chlo," She mumbled. "Just give me some time and some space."

"How much time?"

"Enough time for me to figure all this shit out. I'll see you later," she said and walked away.

Chloe knew it'd take a lot of time and a lot of effort to get the younger woman to trust her again, but Beca was worth it. She still loved her, and even though she fucked up, she thought that there was still hope in fixing things. She looked down at the watch on her wrist, a watch that Beca had given her on her sixteenth birthday, and a small smile appeared on her face. She had an idea. It wasn't anything big, but it was at least a start to win Beca's heart back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I kind of lost motivation to write and that's basically the only excuse I have. I was going to include Regionals in this but I really just wanted to get this update out instead of keeping you all waiting. It's kind of a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Next chapter is going to be a good one, so I'll try not keeping you waiting as long as I did this time. And if you haven't, you should check out my new story _Identical._ Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's up, weirdo?" Jesse greeted Beca and threw a juice pouch at her. She had been in the quad working on a mix since her fight with Chloe. The quad had become a place where she would escape to if she got too stressed. It was much better than being in her dorm getting glared at by Kimmy Jin. Jesse placed a blanket down on the ground and said, "what brings you here?"

"Well it's such a beautiful day out, so I thought it'd be nice to sit outside and soak up the sun," Beca replied sarcastically.

"I know that's bullshit. You're practically a vampire. All you do is sit in your dark little dorm and make mixes, so when you come out here I know there's something wrong with you," Jesse said while digging through the bag he had brought with him. "But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Just know that I'm here for you, Becaw!"

She rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname he had given her the night of aca-initiation. "What's this?" She asked, gesturing towards the bag he had.

"As much as I love spending time with you stacking CDs... And I do. I love it, like, more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us want to kill ourselves, right?" He explained. He pulled out a candle, which Beca honestly had no clue why that was in there, and a box of pretzels before he finally seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a couple movies and said, "Yeah, so I brought some movies. _Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars_, and _Rocky_. Best scored and sound-tracked movies of all time. That's what I want to do when I grow up. I wanna score movies. Bring people to tears, you know? Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that."

"Yeah," Beca replied absently and took a sip from her juice pouch. "You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"_What?!"_ That caught her attention._ "_You have _juice pouches _and _Rocky_."

"Okay," he said, ignoring her sarcasm. "So what do you want to watch first?"

"Can we do something else?" She asked. "We could go get Aubrey and do some cardio, or visit a gynecologist."

"What, do you not like movies or something?" Beca didn't answer. She just took another sip of her juice. "Like, any movies? You don't... What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies."

"They're fine. I just get bored and never make it to the end."

"The endings are the best part!"

"They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl, and that kid sees dead people, and Darth Vader is Luke's father." It wasn't a total lie. The endings of movies were predictable, but that wasn't the reason why she didn't watch them. She used to watch them with her mom. Every Wednesday night her mom would make popcorn and they'd sit on the couch and watch corny movies together. She hadn't watched a movie ever since her mom died, and she wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

"Okay, right, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?" He asked incredulously.

"'Vader' in German means father. His name is literally 'Darth Father,'" she replied.

"Huh. So you know German. Well, now I know why you don't like fun things. You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation. And I'm gonna give it to you."

"Yeah, in between Bellas rehearsals, which are _always_," she said sarcastically.

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff off?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"What the hell is a riff off?"

"I guess it's something all the a cappella groups do before Regionals. It's like a little singing competition," he explained.

Beca shrugged, "Aubrey never mentioned it."

"I bet she did, but you probably weren't listening to her, like usual," Jesse teased. He knew how much Beca hated Aubrey. Whenever Beca went to the radio station after practice she'd complain to Jesse about Aubrey. Jesse had never had a conversation with Aubrey, but from what Beca had told him he didn't exactly _want_ to have a conversation with her. "Anyways, if you're not going to watch movies with me then I'll just go hang out with Benji."

"Sorry, Jess," Beca apologized. "You'll never get me to watch a movie."

"Whatever," Jesse said. "You don't know what you're missing. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Jesse. Thanks for the juice pouch."

* * *

The riff off had gone great, at least that's what Beca thought. She had gotten everybody involved when she began to sing _No Diggity, _and for once the Bellas actually sounded fantastic together even if Aubrey didn't want to admit it. For the first time in a long time Beca actually felt happy. Well, until Aubrey started bitching at her for making them lose.

Aubrey was getting under Beca's skin and Chloe could tell. She could tell by the way the brunette's jaw was clenched and the way that her arms were crossed over her chest. She could tell by the way her ex was scowling at her best friend.

"Okay, hands in," she said, interrupting her best friend before Beca lost her temper. Beca didn't lose her temper often but when she did it was kind of scary. She knew Aubrey was a frustrating person for most people, and she also knew Beca didn't have much patience with people, so she tried to put an end to the argument between her best friend and her ex girlfriend/ex best friend before someone said something they'd regret.

"Wait, is it on three or after three?" Stacie asked the group.

Chloe sighed, "never mind. Everybody just go home and get some sleep."

As soon as Chloe told everybody to go home, Beca stormed away from the group. Chloe desperately wanted to chase after her, but she promised to give Beca some space and knew if she went after her she would probably upset her. She stayed rooted to the spot and looked after Beca longingly.

"Chloe, are you coming, or what?" Aubrey growled in frustration.

"Yeah," Chloe mumbled. She walked over to Aubrey and silently followed the blonde to their dorm.

About halfway through the walk back to their dorm, Aubrey asked, "what's going on with you and Beca?"

"Nothing," Chloe lied.

"Enough with the bullshit, Chloe!" Aubrey shouted. "I've stood by for weeks without saying anything to you, but it's about time that you actually start talking to me. I'm you're best friend, yet you still haven't told me what happened between you two. I'm tired of sitting around and watching her hurt you! You haven't been the same ever since she showed up at Barden."

Chloe stopped walking and scowled at her best friend. For some reason she was inexplicably angry at the blonde and she didn't want to deal with Aubrey's lecturing. "Jesus Christ, Aubrey! This is the reason why I didn't want to tell you in the first place! You always jump to conclusions without knowing any facts and only see the bad in people! Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I'm the person at fault? All you've ever done since Beca came her is judge her without even knowing who she is and what she's been through!"

She stared at the shocked blonde for a moment before she continued, "you want to know what happened between Beca and I? I abandoned her and broke her heart. Now she won't even give me the time of day. Are you satisfied now?" Chloe was so angry she stalked away without another word. She didn't need to deal with Aubrey's shit on top of all the drama going on between her and Beca. All she knew was that she needed to figure out a way to get the brunette to trust her, and she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

* * *

**A/N: One last note, if any of you were wondering why I had Beca say "we can go get Aubrey and do some cardio" instead of her saying "we can relive my parents divorce" it's because of her mom's death. I just don't think Beca would mention the divorce because it'd make her think of her mom and bring back painful memories. So I don't think Beca would joke about that. I don't even know if what I just said makes sense but it's late and I'm tired so if it doesn't make sense just pretend I never said anything.**


End file.
